Últimos pensamientos de una Dyspear
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Antes de que terminara de absorber todo su poder. Dyspear tiene algunos pensamientos de todas las molestias que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese momento. - Go! Princess Precure no me pertenece. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento. Gracias por su tiempo !


Era molestia. Una molestia que nunca pudo saber porque nunca sus planes salieron como se suponía.

Era molesto.

Mirando hacia atrás. Cuando estaba recién despertando del sello en que la pusieron la Precure de antaño. Podía recordar la molestia que sentía al ver como Hope Kingdom brillaba con esperanza de la última batalla de hace quinientos años.

Simplemente asqueroso.

Aparentemente, había un príncipe y una princesa que el reino quería demasiado. Dos faros de esperanza.

Y eran **niños.**

Perfecto.

Los niños eran fáciles de manipular. Ni siquiera pensaban o cuestionaban los que se les decía. Si lo que escuchaban los ayudaba a obtener lo que querían ellos lo harían, sin dudarlo, y en raro caso de que lo hagan, lo único que debía hacerse era decir que serían una decepción para quienes ellos querían sorprender.

Tan fácil. Tanto que era divertido.

Su plan era sencillo. Solo tenia que encontrar al heredero del reino, ver su sueño y usarlo contra él.

No fue difícil encontrar al niño. Solo encuentra al que mas la gente mira. Tan fácil. Lo único que quedaba era ver el sueño del niño y usarlo contra él, para que se convirtiera en su nuevo juguete.

Solo había un problema.

El niño no tenía un sueño.

Eso la desconcertó. Dado la edad del niño, el ya debería tener un sueño, en cambio, no tenía ninguno.

El niño no brillaba con la luz de los sueños.

Esto fue extraño. Todos los que lo rodeaban tenían la luz de los sueños brillando en ellos. Al ver visto que el niño siempre estaba sonriendo y hablando de sueños con su hermana menor, ella pensó sin dudar que tendría un sueño.

En cambio, no tenia nada. El niño estaba vacío de sueño.

Fue…Molesto.

Parece que tendría que pensar en otro plan, entonces.

Y la princesa con un sueño tan grande, dudando de que podría lograrlo, fue perfecto.

No era la heredera al trono, pero aun era muy querida por el reino. Eso fue perfecto.

El heredero al trono no tenía un sueño, pero claramente quería mucho a su hermana. Con ella desaparecida. Todo el reino caería en la desesperación.

Por un tiempo, pareció funcionar. Solo un mes de que la princesa estuviera desaparecida, y casi todos en el reino ya habían abandonado sus sueños.

Era delicioso, el sabor de la tristeza, la incertidumbre, la desesperanza.

Desesperación.

Solo unos días, solo unos días más y ella volvería a tener cuerpo físico. Y el mundo sería consumido por la desesperanza.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a formarse su cuerpo físico. El reino de repente recupero su determinación, sus sueños.

Su esperanza.

La lleno de molestia que el estúpido reino recuperara su esperanza, justo cuando estaba a solo unos días de tener cuerpo físico.

Esto claramente era obra de algún soñador.

Busco para buscar la fuente de esa esperanza y eliminarla para poder terminar su resurrección. Solo para quedar estupefacta al ver que era el príncipe.

El niño estaba ayudando al pueblo a tener sueños, esperanzas, a no perder la fe en que su hermana volvería.

Solo que había una gran diferencia de la primera vez que lo observó.

El niño tenia una luz del poder de los sueños. Mas brillante que el resto que en cualquier persona en ese estúpido reino.

¿Cómo? **¿Cómo?**

¿Como diablos se atrevía a tener un sueño en medio de toda esa desesperanza?

Justo cuando estaba tan cerca.

Fue molesto. No podía recordar la ultima vez que se sintió tan molesta.

El niño que no tenía ningún sueño cuando despertó, de repente tenia, y uno muy fuerte.

Esta molestia arruino gravemente sus planes. Cuando recordó que aun tenia a la niña viva en el bosque.

Planeaba mostrar el cuerpo de la niña cuando recuperara su cuerpo físico, solo para aumentar la desesperación del reino. Pero dadas las circunstancias…Ella tuvo que cambiar su idea inicial.

Quiso intentar borrar los recuerdos de la niña y destruir su corazón. Desgraciadamente, la molestia habitante en su cuerpo evito que lo hiciera.

Al final, tuvo que conformarse con bloquearlos. Y se preparo para la siguiente fase en su plan.

Esta llevaría muchos años. Pero si todo salía bien. Ella tendría su cuerpo físico y podría obtener mas poder del que inicialmente tenía.

Nuevamente, años después, ese inútil príncipe evito que cumpliera sus planes, y las llaves escaparon.

Y todo termino en sus planes arruinados. Otra vez.

Gracias al inútil príncipe y las malditas Precure.

En especial, la actual princesa de las flores.

Cure Flora.

Ella era muy diferente de la Princesa de las flores de antaño. Cure Flora tenía más fuerza que ella.

Molesto.

Mas aun que el príncipe parecía conocerla.

Mas molesto fue que, gracias a la molestia de su cuerpo, el príncipe termino sobreviviendo a su ataque anterior y terminó arruinando sus planes. Otra vez.

Casi tenia a Cure Flora desesperanzada, una fuerza como ella en la desesperación, la habría llevado a la victoria rápidamente.

Pero, gracias al inútil príncipe, se arruino.

De todas formas, esta vez, no podrían vencerla. Ella ya había absorbido a Close. La desesperanza corría por su cuerpo. Solo unos momentos mas y todo seria sumido en la desesperanza.

Y ni el inútil príncipe, ni Cure Flora, podrían derrotarla esta vez.


End file.
